Taffy and Cheesecake
by MinamiAmi
Summary: Sal moves to Wammy's house determined to make L her friend. Will Sal be able to go past his stoic shell? CRAPPY SUMMARY IS CRAPPY.
1. Taffy can get you friends

Ok, the first part of this chapter is Watari's POV, but the rest of the story is either Sal or L's POV,

**Chapter 1**

"Salina Night, that is your name isn't it?" Quillish Wammy asked the small girl next to him.

"Yes. Call me Sal. Or Sallie." The girl replied. She appeared to be 12 or 13, and still held on to her baby fat. She seemed about average in height, if she actually was 13. Her hair was blue-black, and she had emerald green eyes.

"I'm sure you'll make a wonderful addition to Wammy's house."

"What makes you think I'll be good in a house full of geniuses? I'm only average in intelligence."

"You're smarter than you think Sal."

Watari grabbed Sal's suitcase, and gestured her to go into the limo, placing the bag on the floor near her feet.

Sal stared down at her lap, and appeared to be thumb wrestling with herself. She was probably confused and upset, considering the fact that it was only yesterday her parents had died.

"So, Wammy's house, what's that place like?" Sal asked.

"You know the famous detective L right?"

"Yeah, who doesn't?"

"Well, you're going to the same place he stays."

"Is there anyone else in the orphanage?"

"Just L, and B."

"How old are they?"

"I believe they're both around 13 or 14."

"I'll be 13 soon myself. Are they nice?"

"I'm sure they'll both grow to like you Sal."

"Are you sure?"

"Sal,"

"Yes Mr. Wammy?"

"We're here."

The orphanage had a very tall iron gate, which was at least twice Sal's height. The metal bars seemed to form leafy designs, matching the vines from a nearby rose bush entwined around the edges. The bushes seemed to go all around the building, which was several stories tall, and was painted blue. The smoothly paved path leading to the building had lush green grass all around it. Sal couldn't see much, but from what she saw, the backyard appeared to be huge. She noticed two boys with shaggy black hair looking at them from the window, anticipating their arrival.

"Come on Sallie, we don't want to stand here forever now do we?" Watari said, gesturing Sal to go on.

Sal slowly headed toward her new home. Step by step.

"EEEEEEEL, BEEEEEEE, come meet Sal!" Quillish called, and by the time he was finished, the two identical detectives stared at Sal with wide eyes. The only difference between the two was their eye color; one had black eyes while the other had red.

"Are you guys… twins?" Sal asked.

"No. We just look alike." the one with red eyes said.

"What exactly is your name?" the other asked.

"I'm Sal, or Sallie. You?"

"I'm L, and this is-"

"B."

Apparently the dark eyed detective was L and the one with bright red eyes was B.

Before their little introduction was finished, Ari was already staring at the cheesecake at the table.

"That would be mine." L said.

"There's more in the kitchen." B added.

Sal stared at them for a second, until L realized the problem.

"The kitchen is right behind you Sal."

Sal turned around three times on her heel, and took a huge slice of cheesecake from the fridge, sitting right next to L.

"Hey L," Sal whispered. "If you like sweets, I have a huge bag of taffy in my suitcase. I'll give you some if you be my best friend."

"I prefer not to get close to anyone."

"Isn't B you're friend?"

"He's more of an acquaintance-"

Sal stared at L with a cheesy smile.

"I guess you could be my friend."

"Hey." Sal said.

"What?"

"I didn't say I wanted to be your friend."

"But you just-"

"I said BEST friend. You're my new best friend now."

"So, where did you say this taffy was?"


	2. Snakes and Cakes

**Chapter 2**

"Sal, now that you've finished you're cheesecake, would you like me to show me you're room?" Watari asked.

Sal nodded with the last mouthful of cheesecake in her mouth, standing up to follow the old man.

"Right here, in the second floor. So far, everyone who lives here has a room on this floor, but I have plenty of floors with rooms for newcomers."

"How many newcomers do you think will be here? This place is huge."

"Well, I always add a little more than what I expect just in case."

"Oh, that makes sense." she said, walking into my room.

"You go ahead and get yourself settled in you're room. Whenever you're done, I'll be in my office across the hall, and L and B will probably be playing outside."

Sal opened up her suitcase, and removed each article of clothing, placing each in the 'appropriate' drawer in her dressers, with underwear and socks in the top drawer, shirts in the second, and pants in the third. She'd put all her belongings that were NOT clothes in the bottom drawer.

From one area of her suitcase, she took out a box full of make-up. She usually went without, but once in a while she'd put a little lip-gloss and mascara. That was also all she really had, excluding some eye shadow for VERY special occasions.

Once she hung her fuzzy black sweater, blue zip-up hoodie, a few dresses, and winter jacket into the closet, she looked at the last few objects in the main section her suitcase: The taffy, and her only four pairs of shoes, which were a pair of sneakers, winter boots, flip-flops, and a pair of heels for special occasions.

Finally, she unzipped the top section of her suitcase, which contained photos of her friends and family. Her favorite one, which was in a frame, was of her and her parents at a zoo trip. Sal was making a peace sign along with a ridiculously goofy pose, while both her parents were smiling, but much more serious than Sal. Her mom's short black hair was pulled back in a black headband, while her dad had a baseball cap over his shaved head.

Sal placed the picture on the center of her dresser, and grabbed the bag of thumbtacks from her pockets. Why she had thumbtacks in her pocket was a complete mystery, however, it was useful now, so Sal didn't really care about the matter. Using the thumbtacks, she began pinning a few other photos above her dresser as far as she could reach, placing the rest of her photos and thumbtacks in her drawer.

Sal zipped up her suitcase, and shoved it under her bed, slowly heading toward the backyard.

* * *

"Hey Sal!" B called on the swing.

"Hi!" Sal replied.

"Come swing with me!"

Sal looked around to see L reading a book under a maple tree. As she suspected, the backyard was huge.

"Coming!" Sal replied. She was a little late, but it was still a reply, right? Her walking soon turned to running, despite knowing she ran slower than a turtle.

"Gosh Sal, is that a joke? Can't you run any faster?" B said as Sal sat on the swing next to him.

"I can run as slow as I want, ok?" Sal replied, quickly becoming quiet as she was too focused on swinging.

Whenever Sal was on a swing, she always seemed to think of the most irrelevant things. This time she thought about the last cartoon she saw. In the cartoon, a blue-grey cat was chasing around a brown mouse in a car. The brown mouse turned right in front of a brick wall, causing the cat to crash into the wall. She believed that show was called 'Tom and Jerry' or something like that. It only felt like a few minutes before Quillish called them to start preparing lunch. As Sal jumped off the swing, she tripped over to fall right in front of her worst nightmare. A snake.

Sal froze completely. She had no idea what to make of the situation, all she could do was… freeze.

"Sal, why are you lying down on the- oh." L said, walking toward Sal.

Sal felt tears falling down her cheeks. Was she going to end up with her parents? She remembered her only uncle(and only other family member she knew) got bit by a snake when he was only two years old. If that wasn't bad enough, he was allergic to the snake venom, meaning she could be allergic too, which would result in an even more painful death than just a snakebite. Darn heredity.

"Sal, it's dead. You can get up now." Watari said.

"Oh. Ok." she barely squeaked, quickly standing and brushing herself off.

"I guess my fears got the better of me!" she laughed.

"Nooo, _really_?" B said with obvious sarcasm, while L simply rolled his eyes. Hopefully he was rolling them at B, but that might just be what she wanted to think.

"I'm a little busy right now, but you three have the whole kitchen to yourselves for now, so feel free to make whatever you wish for lunch." Watari said as he walked upstairs to his office.

"Let's see, where did I leave it…" B mumbled, grabbing a jar of strawberry jam after a rather short search.

"Aren't you going to use a spoon?" Sal asked, although eating jam for lunch was odd enough.

"Who needs it?"

Sal stared at B awkwardly as he scooped a gunk of jam from the jar with his hands.

"Ari, there is several different kinds of cake, is there any kind you want in particular?" L asked, opening a fridge filled with cake.

"Do you have anything… normal to eat?" Sal asked.

"I'm afraid we haven't gone grocery shopping recently after finding out about your arrival, although it was only yesterday we found out so it would be kind of obvious-"

"Cake is fine." Sal interrupted, grabbing a slice of chocolate cake.

"Hey Sal, do you like jam?" B asked.

"Kind of. I do like it in small quantities, but too much of anything can make you bored of it, doncha think?" Sal replied, swallowing cake in the middle of her statement.

Both detectives shook their head 'no'.

"Well, I guess we all have different opinions." Sal softly added, taking another huge bite of her cake soon after.

"Could you three come over here?" Quillish called from his office.

"What is it Mr. Wammy?" Sal asked.

"We have a new case for you three to work on."


	3. Oh

**Chapter 3**

"It appears that one girl from a nearby high school has been going missing each week." Watari explained. "They have all been found in a nearby warehouse. Each one was reported to have no uterus." Watari momentarily paused at B's gag.

" They don't know how to clean up very well, so it won't be too difficult to figure it out." Watari added.

"Wait, how good a job did they do with removing their uterus?" L asked.

"It was pretty amateur. Where they cut her was pretty obvious." Watari explained.

"I'm guessing that they removed their uterus to hide the fact that she was raped." Sal said, though it sounded somewhat like a question.

"Well that _is_ kind of obvious," B began

"Hey, this is my first case!" Sal pouted.

"Anyhow, we interviewed each missing student's relatives. One who was friends with the last girl to get kidnapped said they saw one girl get in a car with the license plate, V3 DAV."

"Well that will be easy to do. All we have to do is find whoever owns that car." Sal said.

"If they have at LEAST an IQ of 4, they'd probably switch license plates with someone else, or use a fake one." L said, biting his thumb.

"Did the victims have anything in common?" Sal asked.

"Why yes. They all happened to visit a nearby coffee shop the day they went missing." Watari said.

"Well isn't it obvious then?" L said. "Whoever is responsible goes there regularly."

"One of our suspects has been seen going there regularly." Watari said. "We'll question him later today." Watari shifted in his seat, and turned his head toward the door, signaling that the three of them could go.

B stood up first, followed by L, then Sal. The three of them walked out the door at a fairly slow pace.

"So, do we have to learn stuff like we do at a school?" Sal asked as they walked back down to the TV room.

"Sort of. There aren't many of us right now, so it's more like a private tutor, but if there are more then 10 or so of us, it may be more like a class." L explained.

"Oh, ok."

Sal randomly spun around for a moment, and faced L once again.

"So, you still owe me that taffy." L said.

"Oh!" Sal exclaimed, and rushed up to her room.

'_Where did I put it…' _Sal thought, digging through her dresser.

"Oh!" she gasped out loud for the second time that day. "I must have forgot to put it away!"

"The taffy?" L asked, walking into her room.

"What-you could have knocked!" Sal pouted.

"I knew you were looking for the taffy. Unless you happened to have to change your clothes just to find taffy." L said.

Sal rolled her eyes at L for a brief second, only to pull out her suitcase the next.

"Gosh, I didn't even zip up the section it was in!" Sal mumbled under her breath. "Oh, here it is!"

Sal held up the taffy, which was in a slightly crushed box, probably from being in the suitcase so long. L immediately grabbed a handful of the sweet taffy.

"Hey L, remember what I said earlier?" Sal said as L continued to chew a piece of taffy.

"Mmm hmm." L murmured as he swallowed a piece. "About the case?"

"No, learning stuff in school." Sal said.

"Oh. We really just read books and stuff. Unless you want to go to school."

"Nah. I've always wanted to learn Japanese though."

L stood up, and gestured Sal to follow him.

"What-" Sal began.

"I studied Japanese since I was seven, I'm really good now. I could teach you." L explained.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Sal jumped for joy, dumping all the taffy onto the floor.

"Well, it's still good." L said, quickly put them all back into the box it was in. He stood up right after, and began to walk out the door. Sal also stood up and followed him.

"Well, you should first learn Katakana." L said, as he pulled out a box from under is bed.

"What's that for?" Sal asked.

"It's full of books and stuff about the Japanese language. One book has to do with their culture." L explained.

"Oh, ok." Sal said.

"You say that a lot." L said.

"What?"

"Oh."

"Oh."

Sal giggled at her comeback, but felt like an idiot when L simply stared at her blankly. Sal simply stared down at the books.

"Go ahead and take the books to your room. I'll be in the library." L said, breaking the silence.

"Where is that?"

"It's the huge door next to Watari's office."

"Ok, I'll see you there!" 

* * *

A/N: I may not be able to update very soon as I can't get to any word programs on my computer at the moment.


	4. Librarys and Limos

Sorry for the delay! I haven't been able to use word lately.

**Chapter 4**

Sal's feet made a light tapping noise as she skipped to the library. Knowing she, L, B, and Watari were probably the only ones in the entire building, it wouldn't make much of a difference if she made a little noise in the library. L was sitting in the edge of a couch, reading a rather thick book.

"Hey Salina!" L called from above his book. He showed a bit enthusiasm, but he immediatly returned to his book. On the cover it simply said "The Canine Encyclopedia". Salina walked over to peak over L's shoulder. On the page he was currently on, Salina could only make out something about the black wolf being a melanistic color variation of the grey wolf before L turned the page.

"Hey L, how do you read so fast?" Sal asked.

"Well, I guess when you have to read a lot, you end up reading faster so that it takes less time." L explained, while still skimming through pages.

"Man, I still don't get how I got in here. I feel like an idiot when I talk to you and B." Sal sighed.

"You just need to figure out your strong point." L said, closing the book. Sal sat down next to L, and scooted until she was a few centimeters from him.

"I like drawing and singing." Sal huffed. "I don't think I'm good though."

Sal pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper from her pocket. She smoothed it out the best she could, and showed it to L. The drawing was of some sort of large cat.

"Well, to be honest, it looks like a cat merged with a wolf. Its face and tail look like a cat, and everything else is wolf. If that's what you meant to draw, than it's not bad at all. It seems pretty good to me." L said, looking at the picture with a bit more focus than Sal expected.

Sal took the drawing and shoved it back into her pocket, then giggled embarasedly.

"Hey L, when's your birthday?" Sal asked.

"Halloween." he said. "What about you?"

"The 10th of this month."

"Today is June 11th Sal." L said.

"Oh." Sal laughed. "I guess moving here and everything made me forget the date."

"Oh well." L said, returning to his book. After looking over L's shoulder for about 5 pages or so, Sal began looking through the shelves for something different to read. She found one of The Chronicles of Narnia books, and sat down to read it. She had the first three books, but never managed to finish the third. Sal figured she might as well try to finish the series.

"L, Sal!" B called.

"What's up B?" Sal asked. L was still reading his book.

"Wammy wants us to join him to go grocery shopping." B explained.

Sal stood up and nudged L. He nodded and stood up. His book was just about finished.

The three of them walked toward the door, and into a limo.

"Wow, this is such a big limo!" Sal said. "Not that I've been in a limo before."

"This is actually one of out few smaller limos." Watari said behind the driver's window.

Sal plunked down onto a window seat and gazed out the window for most of the trip.


End file.
